Fairy Tail's Guardian Dragon
by GREYDRONE70
Summary: ID and Lamia landed in an entire different world filled with magic and no way to return. They met Lucy two months before she joined Fairy Tail and they embark on a new adventure with her. Their fates will change once they meet Fairy Tail. ID and Lamia Godlike, possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tails Guardian Dragon

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my next crossover release. Now before we get to the story please read this Author Note. Now I don't like putting these things in my notes but I have no other choice. First off: If you don't like this story DON"T READ IT and move on to a story that suits you better. Second: I Ignore Criticisms, so if you criticize my story I'll just plainly ignore it. Thirdly: If it's hints or some help about my story that's welcome.**

 **Now about this story, ID and Lamia is going to be Godlike in this crossover but on certain times he won't always be there to assist… Maybe, cause the Fairy Tail group needs to grow strong on their own as well. ID and Lamia will help the Fairy Tail group train and become strong. The story will be updated at Random intervals: Once a week or once a month.**

 **That's it, now I'm finally done with my ranting. Enjoy reading.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not Own ID The Greatest Fusion Fantasy and Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

[Telepathy link speech between ID and Lamia]

" **Abilities or spells"**

 **Locations and Time**

* * *

 **Year: July 2 X784**

 **Location: Hargeon Town, Green Grocer Store**

"What? There's only one Wizard store in this entire town?" Complained a young female blonde over the counter of the store. She has a buxom and curvaceous body, she's 91, 59 and 88 (Probably -_-). And her hair is tied into a ponytail on her right side of her head with a blue ribbon. Her clothing is a blue skirt, a blue and white shirt and wears brown boots.

"Yes, this town lives of the fishing business instead of magic. Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards" Replied the owner. Lucy sighed at yet another bust.

"Now now Lu-Chan. If the owner doesn't have the item, than you don't get to complain." was a young woman's gentle voice close to Lucy. Lucy turned to the voice. "But Lamia-Nee, you know how important they are to me!" Lucy pouted at the girl.

She had long flowy grey hair reaching down her back side stopping at her waist. Two long bangs of her hair on each side of her face were tied in purple ribbons. Her eyes were light purple and she also had a buxom and curvaceous body that rivals Mirajane by a far margin **(AN:If you want a clearer image you can find her photo on my Homepage.)** She had on a light pink dress with long sleeves, with three ties going down in front that had red stripes on the edges and the skirt just reaching below her knees. She almost looked like royalty. Her name was Lamia. (Why Lucy called her sister, we'll get to that.)

Lamia had a gentle smile on her face. "I know Lu-Chan. So don't give up yet, we'll help you find them." Assured Lamia. "She's right Lucy. We'll help you find those keys." Was a young man's voice from the other side of the shop as he approached the girls as he was inspecting the shops wares.

This fellows name is ID. The young man had long black hair tied in a pony tail that reached he's ankles. What held he's hair in place was a hair ornament (not just any hair ornament, but we'll get to that later) He had a thin build, and fair features. He's appearance is close to that of a woman so he's often mistaken for a woman. He's clothing was a set of; a white T-Shirt with a sleeveless black overtop that was open in front, knee length brown shorts with a green buckle belt and brown shoes.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back at them. They met only two months back and there already close like family… Well for Lamia and Lucy they were like sisters. Since for these last two weeks, she had feelings growing for ID. But it was only a little. As those two months went by and grew as a family they couldn't keep secrets from one another and revealed what happened in their lives.

"Sorry about that sir. We understand if you don't have one of the keys." Lamia gave an apologetic bow. "No, no. I'm the one that should apologize for not having one of the Zodiac keys. I can see that the young miss here sees them as very important to her." Said the owner waving his hands in front of him.

Lucy saw something glistening from her right side. She gained stars in her eyes. "This is the white puppy, White Doggy!" When she saw the silver gate key. "That one's not powerful at all." Said the owner. "It's ok. I want this key!"

"How much is it?" she asked showing the key. "20,000 jewel." Not hesitating to say the price. "Ho,ho." Lamia and Lucy's gained a gleam in their eyes _'So that's how the owner wants to play. Well two can play at that game_.' "ID-Nim." They both called. ID just shrugged.

 **30 seconds later outside of store**

"Yatta! Thanks a lot ID!" Lucy thanked ID for his bargaining skill at lowering the price to 12,500 Jewel. "No biggy, I just know how to handle shops owners like them." He said as if it's an easy thing.

"So where's our ne-" Lamia was cut off

"Kyaa! It's Salamander-San!" Squeeled girl 1 "Where?! Where is he?!" asked girl 2. "This way!"

"Salamandar?" The travelers asked at the same time. Lucy got an excited look. "The one they say can use fire magic you can't buy in store? He's here in this town?" She ran off following the other fangirls. ID and Lamia looked at each other. "Shall we follow her?" Lamia asked.

Back at the group of fangirls Lucy was approaching the hoard wanting to see him. She was just nearing him when she felt something tickling on her senses. "Huh?" She stopped and closed her eyes to find out why, and she felt that an illusion was casted. She immediately delved into her magic in her body and gave it a slight tug dispelling the illusion. She re-opened them but gained an immediate scowl of disgust on her face. "That bastard. Using such a cheap trick." She growled but calmed down after feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well done Lucy. You did great at dispelling that charms spell. Looks like that training are finally paying off." ID congratulated her. Lucy just rubbed the back of her head embarrassed at the comment she got from the two. "Can't believe this guy is using such an underhanded method of trying to be popular." Says Lamia upset.

"Igneel!" Came a shout from a pink haired boy with a white scale like scarf who came running thru the crowd. ID's eye brow rose when he felt the magical energy in the boy. _'This guy's giving a feeling of fire radiating of him, and a strong one at that.'_ Lamia also looked at the boy sensing the same thing. The pink haired boy walked away after the he found out that the man was a fake. Though he got ganged up by the still in trance fan girls. "What is wrong with you people?" He complained in pain.

"Now,Now… Just leave it at that. It's not like he meant any harm by it." Sais the purple cape wearing guy while striking a pose. Making the girls go dreamy like on how kind he is.

"Something about this man is giving me bad vibes." Mentioned Lamia still glaring at the man. ID agreed with her so did Lucy. _'Though the man can be lucky that lamia is keeping herself in control. If she let out only a little of her KI the whole street would be full of unconscious bodies.'_

Now they had to sweat drop a gain when the boy got a tougher beating, leaving a smoking body after rejecting an Autograph from the caped man.

' _Really?'_ They thought at the same time.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me…"

" **Red Carpet** " he casted a spell that brought out purple flame like streaks lifting up the fake salamander into the air. "I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!" He called out while flying away.

The group of three walked towards the beaten pink haired boy. "What was that guy's problem?"

"Ignore that fake." Natsu looked at the three. "We can tell that peacock guy's flames look fake." Said ID

 **A moment later**

The group of four was now sitting in a restaurant, well five actually if you include the cat. Natsu was busy stuffing himself with food and making it fly everywhere.

ID and lamia decided at just having a glass of water, and Lucy having a glass of juice. The three was sitting opposite of Natsu and Happy witnessing the display of food flying everywhere.

"So you're Natsu and Happy?" Said Lucy trying to ignore the scene of flying food. "Aye!" answered Happy the blue cat.

"You three are nice people!" Exclaimed Natsu biting into a chicken.

"Thanks, Sure… Just take your time and…" _Though we are in the splash zone.'_ ID and Lucy thought, while lamia just ignored the boy and cat as she drank her glass of water and also deftly avoiding the flying food.

Lucy sighed. _'I almost fell for that cheap trick, but if it wasn't for that tor-, I mean training ID and Lamia-Nee put me through this past month I would've been caught in it.'_ Lucy shivered at remembering the tough training she gets from ID and Lamia.

Lucy than mentioned that they wanted to join a guild. They heard how fun and exciting it was and the jobs they could get and earn more Jewels.

"You talk a lot." Said the blue feline. "Oh yeah… It looked like you guys were searching for someone." Lucy added.

"Aye Igneel!" Peeped the feline.

"I'd heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good that we checked it out." Said Natsu with a mouth full of food. _'He reminds me of Grey the way he eats and talks while eating.'_ ID had a ghostly smile while reminiscing.

"He didn't look like a salamander." Said Happy. "There fire dragons so I really thought it would be Igneel." Said Natsu crossing arms.

Lamia and ID glanced at each other when they heard the word mentioned 'Dragons' "What kind of human looks like a fire Dragon?" Asked Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu rephrased to Lucy that Igneel is a real Dragon.

[ID–Nim.] Lamia called through their link. [You don't think that…]

[Yeah, it would seem there are dragons in this dimension as well] he finished.

"Even in this world of magic, dragons are extremely rare creatures that are hardly seen." Natsu explained. "Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of town!" Lucy reasoned. _'Excluding ID'_ giving a glance at ID. He caught her glance knowing what she was thinking.

[I see just like on Gressen.] Lucy placed some money on the table and stood up. "Anyway, we have to get going, so take your time." Lamia and ID joining her.

Natsu and Happy bid them farewell and gave there's thanks for the food.

 **Moment later at the park on the bench**

Lucy was reading the weekly 'Sorcerers Magazine' and ID and Lamia were conversing with each other of what they heard about Dragons maybe being in this world as well. "Oh look, it shows that the guild Fairy Tail caused some destruction while catching a few thieves." She pointed out. "And to think we're going to join that guild." ID added. Lucy and Lamia giggled at the irony.

"So I heard you want to join Fairy Tail?" Came the 'o so familiar voice'. The girls scowled and ID just looked at him straight face.

"What do you want?" Asked lamia irritated. Lucy agreed. "Come now girls, no need to act like that?" He fakes hurt.

' _I hope he does 'Not' include me in that girl category.'_ ID gained a tickmark remembering how everyone mistook him for a girl.

"Look here 'Salamander'." Lucy stood up from the bench with an angry look. "That charm spell won't work on me anymore. That rings weakness is 'awareness'. And we don't want to talk to filth like you."

"I figured as much when I saw you three. You're a wizard, so I came to personally invite you to my party tonight along with your female companions." He pointed to the three of them.

The air got chilly all of a sudden as it dropped a few degrees, but it was mostly directed to the 'Salamander'

"Oh no." Lamia face-palmed knowing what's going to happen and Lucy paled a bit fearing for the poor fool in front of them. "What did you just say?" They heard a cold voice behind Lucy. They turned around when they saw ID's eyes were shadowed and he moved towards the purple caped guy.

Lucy stepped back a bit being scared from that look.

The guy Gulped. "I, I said I w, wanted t, to invite y, you to my ship t, tonight." He stammered, he wanted to take a few steps back but he felt grounded on the spot at the KI that is released onto him. What did he do wrong? He only wanted to invite them to the party.

ID look straight into he's eyes making the guy freeze. "Wrong answer." And within a blink of an eye ID sent a round house kick to the fake Salamanders stomach making him bend over and flew away out of town.

"I'M A FUCKING GUY YOU NIMROD!" yelled ID towards the direction the caped guy flew to. The girls held signs with numbers for 9/10.

He regained himself. "Anyway that man is up to something if he went thru all that just looking for us."

"ID-Nim's right." Lucy looked at Lamia. "If he went thru all that trouble of charming the girls in town, than went searching for us because we're wizards and wants us to join his party. Than he is up to something and I don't like it." Said Lamia arms crossed and still sitting on the bench.

ID made a thinking sound and Lucy was trying in her own way of figuring out what she just heard. It makes sense what Lamia-Nee said. Why would he do all that?

"I think I got it." The girls looked at ID. "He must be planning on kidnapping the girls."

Lucy gasped, do you think she almost fell victim to slave trading. "What are we going to do? We can't leave those girls alone that fell victim to his charm." She exclaimed worried. ID reassured her. "Of course we are not going to leave them alone; we're going to help them."

"What you propose we do ID-Nim?" Asked Lamia. ID thought about it for a moment and came up with a plan.

 **Later that night**

Lucy and Lamia were currently seen floating above the sea waters with a wind spell under their feet. "ID is quite bold at using a plan like this." Said Lucy. "Well you know how reckless ID-Nim can be." Sais Lamia already used to it. Lucy gained a sweat drop knowing what she meant.

Their attention was drawn to the ship when they heard an explosion on the deck of the ship. "Well now, looks like someone else made a crash at the party." Said lamia with her right hand on her hip. "I wonder who?" Frowned Lucy.

"No matter. You know what to do." Lamia looked at Lucy. Lucy nods and took out her Aquarius key. **"Gate of the water bearer, I opened thee! Aquarius!"** A bell sound goes off with a rune appearing showing the symbol of water.

The zodiac spirit appeared to be a woman who looked like a mermaid and carrying a vase with water coming out. "Sorry Aquarius. But can you use your power and sweep that ship onto the shore!" Lucy ordered pointing at the target. Aquarius had an upset look at being interrupted during her date. But when she saw Lamia that was standing next to Lucy looking straight at her with a face saying 'I dare you to harm my 'sister', she paled at remembering the punishment she got last time when she 'accidentally' hit Lucy with her water. And that was a punishment she won't forget in a long time, hell the spirit King actually laughed at her predicament.

So not wanting to waste any time near her 'punisher' she conjured up a spell of water and sent a giant Tidal Wave towards the ship stranding it on to the beach. With her job done she immediately dispersed. Lucy choked on her chuckle. "What did you even do to her at the way she is acting? She is like a totally different person… Correction, more like scared" Lamia only gave her a friendly smile.

"Okaaayy. Let's go to shore and see what ID is doing." They both went towards the stranded ship where ID most likely is.

 **At the beach**

ID was looking at the stranded ship, with many of its passengers groaning on the beach. "As always I'm impressed at the display of the zodiac spirits abilities. Mm?" ID saw the fake salamander as he crawled out of the wrecked ship.

"Fuck! What is going on today?" The fake salamander complained. "First I failed at gaining three wizard girls, but get sent flying with a painstaking kick by the black haired bitch. Then tonight my ship got hit by a giant tidal Wave. What the fuck!" He kept on ranting not realizing who was approaching him with an angry tick mark.

Meanwhile on top of the stranded ship Natsu appeared now feeling all better from his motion sickness. "Hey turd!" Natsu called out stopping ID in his tracks and gaining Bora's attention. "You, a Fairy Tail wizard?" In an angry voice. "What's it to you? Get him boy's!" Bora yelled to he's men.

Lamia and Lucy landed next to ID at the unfolding scene. "What's Natsu doing here?" Lucy asked. ID shrugged. "Most likely he was on the ship when the Tidal Wave hit."

Natsu resumed." Take a good look at this face…" He said rolling up his right sleeve. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled afraid that he might get hurt. "Don't worry Natsu is a wizard, he can handle himself." Said happy perched on Lucy's left shoulder.

Lucy yelped by the sudden voice. Natsu slapped away two of the thugs and turned to show his right side. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" He stated showing the guild mark. "And you're just a fake!"

"Fairy Tail?" Questioned Lucy. "Oh so he's from Fairy Tail? What a coincidence." Said ID "That mark…" pointed goon one. "He's the real deal Bora-San!"

"Baka! Don't call me by that name!" He retorted. "Bora… Bora the providence. He was thrown out of Titan Nose guild some years back." Verified Happy.

"I don't know if you're a bad guy, or a good guy. But I aint gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail." Said Natsu walking down from the ship. Lamias anger for Bora grew. "Now he impersonates a well-known guild? How low does this freak want to go?" Lucy inched away from Lamia's anger.

"And what are you going to do brat? **Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora called out a spell sending purple flames towards Natsu. An explosion happened where Natsu stood. "Natsu!" Lucy was about to help him but Happy halted her movements. "No need for concern Lucy. I don't think that fake flames will hurt him." Said ID standing next to her.

"Gross!" She heard Natsu's voice from the flames. "See." ID chuckled at Lucy pouting. "Are you really a fire wizard? I can't believe how this fire tastes!" Now everyone was shocked. Natsu was eating the fire or breathing it in. "Didn't see that one coming." Said Lamia with a quirked brow.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu stood proud. _'This boy isn't normal. No human can breathe fire in like that.'_ The group thought. "Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Said the feline. "I haven't seen magic like that, where you can just breath it in." Stated Lucy.

"Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up." Natsu slammed his fists together and a dragon rune appeared. **"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"** Natsu spewed a massive flame from his mouth. "Amazing. He breathed the fire out like an actual dragon." Said ID impressed. Once all the dust cleared it showed the pile of smoking body's laying everywhere. While Bora was floating in the air riding his own flames. "I've seen that guy before. With the pink hair and the scarf that looks like scales… It's got to be him! He's the real…" Said thug two.

"Salamander!" Said Lucy shocked. Fire gathered in Natsu's hands for another attack and jumped forward toward Bora. **"Red Shower!"** Called Bora draining down fire. Natsu evaded every one of them. He jumped and rammed his first into Bora's face making him crash into a balding. "Hey Happy." Lamia called the blue felines name. "What magic is Natsu using?"

"He has Dragon's lungs to breathe flames… A dragon scales to dissolve flames… Dragon claws to wrap flames…" Happy listed the things Natsu can do. "Those are things that a dragon can do." ID added curious. "Aye! Natsu is a Dragon Slayer" Happy chirped.

"Dragon Slayer? Did he kill a dragon for getting that name?" Lamia was slightly on guard if she needed to protect ID, same for Lucy as her hand was ready to reach for a zodiac key. "Nope!" Happy didn't notice the three that was on guard. "He was trained by a Dragon, Igneel! The Dragon Fire King." The trio relaxed their guard and let out a sigh they didn't notice they had. ID and Lamia planned on asking Natsu later how he was trained by a dragon, but right now ID still had a score to settle with a certain peacock. "Hey, Natsu!" ID shouted.

Both Natsu and Bora looked at the direction of the voice. Natsu blinked. "Oh. Hey guys fancy meeting you here!" Natsu waved at them. Bora was upset at being interrupted during his fight with Natsu, but realized someone amongst the group. "Argh! It's you! That black haired bitch that kicked me back at the park!" Bora exclaimed.

"Ah oh, he's screwed." Said the girls at the same time. ID's eyes were shadowed, had two tick marks on his head and was really pissed. A dark chuckle came from him and the girls paled a bit at that. "Hey Natsu." ID called him in a calm voice but with Natsu's hearing he could hear ID. "Can you send that peacock over here, I got a lesson to teach someone." He cracked his knuckles.

'Hai!" Natsu did not hesitate at that command and made a salute, Natsu did not know why but his instincts told him to comply with that order for his own safety. So he infused his fists with flames and hit Bora again in the face. Bora didn't even get a chance to react as he was grounded at the spot due to immense fear.

"NOOOO!" Bora cried tears as he was sent flying towards ID who was ready with a fist infused with Chi. "This is for calling me a bitch!" His fist made contact with Boras face and you could hear the bones crack at that punch.

Bora was hit so hard he flew at insane speeds crashing thru buildings not even slowing down a bit and neared a churches tower that had a bell. Bora hit the bell with a loud dong sound breaking the bell even of its beam, and flew with the bell still not slowing down disappearing in the horizon becoming a star. Natsu made a loud gulp and made a mental note. _'Don't piss off ID-San by calling him a girl.'_ So did Happy.

Satisfied with his punishment clapped his hands together as if cleaning them. "Um… I think you went a bit too far ID…" said Lucy looking at the destroyed buildings. ID realized the damage he just done. "Oops." And got head slap by Lamia. " 'Oops' doesn't cut it! Look at all this damage! Now we got to get out of town ASAP!" Scolded Lamia. And not a moment too soon the military came down the street.

"Crap, let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled running away with Lucy, ID and Lamia running after them not wanting to get caught. "Why are you taking me with you?" yelled Lucy in the air she was being pulled by Natsu. "Well, you guys wanted to join our guild right? So I'm leading you there!" All three of them smiled. It must be Fate or Coincidence that let them to Natsu. "Let's go!" shouted ID and Lucy while Lamia giggled.

Things are about to get interesting.

* * *

 **And there is my first chapter! A small note: There is a homepage of mine where there are info on my story's. How far they are and all that stuff. The link is on my profile.**

 **Right catch ya all later.**

 **GREYDRONE70 Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tails Guardian Dragon

 **Hey everyone! I bring you the next chapter of FTGD. Now it seems this story of mine got more positive remarks than in regards to my DxD crossover. It makes me sad but I also came to the conclusion that 'Yeah, i think i might have gone overboard with that Dues x Thing.' Kinunatzs The Eternal pointed that out, so i'll have to revise that story -_-. But to be honest this story gives me more inspiration than the others. Lol every time i watch FT i can't stop thinking of ideas. And 'Lawamus Prime' tnx for the comment, it will help to motivate me in writing the story but also make it better.**

 **Now enough babble let's move onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and ID belongs to there rightful owners and not me.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

[ID and Lamia's inner link speech] almost like telepathy

 **{Time, Date, place}**

* * *

 **{Previously on Fairy Tails Guardian Dragon}**

" _Crap, let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled running away with Lucy, ID and Lamia running after them not wanting to be caught. "Why are you taking me with you?" yelled Lucy in the air she was being pulled by Natsu. "Well, you guys wanted to join our guild right? So I'm leading you there!" All three of them smiled. It must be Fate or Coincidence that let them to Natsu. "Let's go!" shouted ID and Lucy while Lamia giggled._

 _Things are about to get interesting._

* * *

 **{Present: Council Chambers in Era}**

"Those Idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again! This time they destroyed half a port!" Complained CM 1. "Now they've done it." Added CM 2. "I quite like those bunch of fools, personally." Said a council member who had blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye. This was Jallal.

"Indeed they are quite the fools. But they've assembled many wizards of talent and ability." Said an old man with a chicken hat. He's name was Jajima. "I guess you take the good with the bad." Says CM 4. "Just leave them be. Without those fools this world would be boring." Added Jallal.

 **{Location: Magnolia town, outside of Fairy Tail}**

* * *

The group; ID, Lamia, Lucy, Happy and Natsu was just outside the doors of the most strongest guild in Fiore. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy welcomed them. Lucy was excited and Lamia and ID was having an inner conversation. [So this is Fairy Tail huh?] Commented ID. [Yep, and I can feel a handful of strong people in there.] Their conversation was cut short when Natsu kicked the doors open.

"This boy seriously reminds me of Grey back in Gressen as he also kicked doors open." ID chuckled embarrassed. "You mean the one from Gressen?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, he was quite the loudmouth too."

The guild members welcomed Natsu. "There you go makin trouble again. You half des-"the bucktoothed member was kicked short by Natsu. 'Why?!" shouted Lucy and the other two sweatdropped. "That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" asked Natsu upset. "How would I know? I just told some rumors going around!" yelled the bucktoothed guy back. They continued their argument and got into a fight bringing along the whole guild. "Oh my, this sure is a rowdy bunch." Lamia said with a hand on her left side of her face.

"So Natu's back?" was a guy with black hair wearing an amulet and… no shirt. This was Gray Fullbuster. The girls yelped at seeing him topless. "We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" He walked towards the pile of fighting smoke as if it was a daily thing. The girls sweatsropped while ID deadpanned. "Gray, your clothes." Was a woman's voice. "Oops!"

She had brown hair and was drinking a glass of wine. Her name is Cana Alberona Fairy Tails heavy drinker. The group gaped at her drinking a whole barrel of wine next. Next comes a burly tall man with white hair. He's name is Elfman Struass second oldest of the Strauss siblings. He got knocked away by Gray and Natsu at the same time while he talked about being a man.

"Man what is with this place? Is there not one single original person in this place?" complained Lucy. "Don't know, but they sure are a funny bunch." Giggled Lamia. Lucy looked at her with a face saying 'Seriously?' "Oh, we got newcomers!" was a gentle voice.

The group turned around and met a girl who also had white hair tied with a ponytail in front and in a red dress. "It's Mirajane!" Exclaimed Lucy happy to meet the top model in Weekly Sorcerer. "By the way, shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy pointed at the massive brawl. "Their always like this. It's better to leave them." She said with no worries. ID saw Elfman come flying towards the unsuspecting, girl she eeped by the sudden pull as the burly guy came flying past where she stood. "Ara, why thank you." Mira thanked him and blushed when she saw how handsome ID was. _'My God this is the hottest guy I've ever seen. He looks both like a girl and guy.'_

Lucy didn't pay attention as a naked Gray was heading her way, but Lamia immediately pulled her down to avoid the guy as he crashed close to them. "Th, Thanks Lamia-Nee. Didn't see him." Lamia just smiled. "My underwear!" Gray shouted as he saw Natsu twirling his pants around. He asked the girls for their clothes but was met with a giant paper fan. "AS IF HENTAI!" yelled the two. "These indelicate oafs causing you two ladies trouble?" Flirted Loke carrying Lucy bridal style, but went flying with Elfman hitting him following after Natsu sending Elfman to the opposite. "Man talk with their fists!" Exclaimed Natsu.

Things were about to go out of control when the guild prepared their magic attacks. "They're going to use magic?" Lucy was hiding behind ID for cover. "Aye!" peeped Happy next to her. "Aye, nothing!" She bites back. The whole ordeal came to a halt when a massive slammed on the floor. "Stop this you fools!" A giant easily the size of the building was shouting. "He's huge!" yelled Lucy shocked. "Nah seen bigger." ID waved it off.

"Oh, you were here, master?" Said Mirajane casually. "Yes." The Master answered. "Master?!" Lucy again shocked. _'So it was him giving off that big presence in the guild.'_ Thought ID. Natsu laughed. "Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mi-argh" ***SQUISH***

"Heek!" Lucy hid herself completely behind ID. "Mm? new recruits?" asked the giant. "Hai!" Lamia and ID greeted like it's nothing. The giant grew smaller told the size of a small old man. He waved. "Good to have you on board." He's clothes consists of an orange outfit and a orange and blue striped hat. "Now he's tiny! Wait so he's the guild master?" Lucy asked.

"That's right, this is Fairy Tails guild master, Makarov-San." Introduced Mira. "And they say don't judge a book by its cover." Added ID. "He looks kinda cute." Said lamia.

As if the master did not hear the comment, he jumped up to the second floor railing. "While the master is busy, what can I help you with?" Asked Mira leading them to the bar. "Yes, but first introductions are in order. I'm ID and my companions next to me are Lamia and Lucy. We would like to join the guild." He introduced them.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss and I'm the bar lady of the guild, and we would love to have more members!" Mira went under the counter to get the guild stamp. "Finally we get to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy squealed in delight. Lamia giggled at her 'sisters' excitement. Mira moved around the counter with the stamp. "Now where and what color you want the stamp?" ID got he's stamp on his right hand in gold, the same color as Greydrone-Nim. Lucy got a pink one on her right hand also. Lamia got a purple one on her right bicep. Lucy ran off to Natsu to show her mark.

The master approached the two of them after his speech. "I welcome you to the family!" Said the master happy to have new members to the family. "Thank you master." The two gave a bow of thanks. "By the way master, can me and Lamia have some of your time? We have something important to discuss." Said ID in a serious voice. The master got the message and signaled for them to follow.

Lucy saw the three going up the stairs. _'It must be about '_ that'. Thought Lucy. The three approached the master's office and entered. They made themselves comfortable with the chairs provided in front of the desk. "What is it that is so important that you had to ask me to talk in private?" The master asked now serious as well. Makarov quirked an eyebrow when he felt a strong silencing spell has been casted around the room. "This must be a very important and classified matter if you two casted a high class silencing spell." Sounded the master all the more serious.

"Yes Makarov-Nim. What we are about to tell you are considered the most classified info you are about to hear, so anything you hear are not allowed to leave this room until otherwise." Said Lamia in still a gentle voice but serious. "I'm listening."

So for the next three hours Lamia and ID explained how they ended up in Earth land two months ago. Where ID came from and ended in the continent of Gressen and met Greydrone-Nim one of the oldest and the most powerful of dragons to have ever existed. How ID made an eternal pact with lamia who is a transcended sword created by the God's and dragons. Becoming the reincarnation of Greydrone. Meeting friends, going on adventures, battling S Class and higher enemies. Meeting other dragons and fighting the fragments of Chaos. Traveling to an alternate time and fighting a 'god' that was a fake. Then about the combination of yin and yang that he did correctly but got destabilized by the bracelet on his wrist and that's when they got sucked into a vortex. After that they don't remember much but woke up two months ago in the forest where they were found by Lucy and learned that they were in Earhtland in the kingdom of Fiore. But a day later they found out that ID is no longer human and is now fully synced with Greydrone heart, so basically ID is a Human-Dragon hybrid or to be more specific a dragon in the form of a human with limitless powers and Lamia in her human form.

"And that brings us here today. Where we joined Fairy Tail." ID finished their explanation. But at the current moment the master was white as a paper, and eyes wide as saucers and his jaw unhinged completely touching the ground. "Um ID-Nim… I think we broke him." Said Lamia as she was poking the master with a stick. "Guess he took it much worse than Lucy, well she passed out actually." ID laughed as he remembered how Lucy fainted.

Broke him? The master was in total catatonic shock! The shock of his lifetime actually, hearing the impossible from these two dimension travelers. They talked as if it was 'NORMAL' to them for fuck sakes and that was not the cherry on top! The boy in front of him was a living breathing dragon with limitless powers that could wipe out an entire city in one blow and the girl Lamia is a transcended sword capable of obliterating mountains with one swing. These two were walking monsters! Correction, can he use the word demi-god? Damnit he does not know what they are anymore! Coming back from his high. "…So… what actually… are you planning?" Asked the master barely in a whisper.

The two blinked and laughed at how the master was acting. Makarov gained a tick mark. "What's so funny?" Regaining their breaths and wiping away the small tears. "There is no need for concern Makarov-Nim, even though we have limitless power we don't want world domination or anything. All we want is to go on adventures, have fun and making friends." Said Lamia in a calm soothing voice. "She's right master. I'm still my human self and there is no concern for you to worry about me rampaging around killing people. I'm still me and with Lamia she will help me regulate that power." Said ID in comfort.

The master let out a sigh. "Thank God. I was worried there for a while, but I am still surprised at the feats you two can do. Although I am curious, can you turn into a dragon ID?" the master was actually curious about that. Think about it; Fairy Tail's own Guardian Dragon! Oh how he liked the ring to that. "I'm… not entirely sure, but I don't think I can turn into a dragon, though I can go in the mode of a dragon. But I don't want to try it out now, if I did the whole guild would come crumbling down and everyone in town would faint once I release it, although… once fully released I'll suppress my power enough to make it comfortable enough to be near me." He explained. The master grunted in acceptance.

"So Lamia-San, during the story you mentioned that you were always in an ethereal form. So why now do you have a physical form?" asked Makarov. Lamia had to think on how to explain on what they think they found out. "Well… we're not entirely sure of how I have a physical human form now. I and ID-Nim came up with the conclusion that maybe it's because of the heavy feel of magic in the air that it gave me a physical form." Explained Lamia on what they came up with. The master pulled on his beard contemplating on the explanation. "Mmm, that could be logical. There have been rumors that some spirits gain a physical appearance that others could see them, but… they were still not able to interact directly with a solid object… This is quite a mystery."

Silence insured for a few seconds "Considering what you two just told me I'm certain that you two would be ranked a 'Wizard Saint' but that would sound like a joke to be honest. Hell you two are the strongest people I ever met or know of. Or you could be on par with the Dark wizard Zeref if not powerful, I can't be certain. I would like to test your abilities, but at the current moment I don't have my strongest members with me in the guild right now, there all out on quests. I myself would like to test you, but I need to rest for a meeting that's coming up." Explained Makarov.

"That's ok Makarov-Nim we understand so don't push yourself, maybe later in time we can try." Said Lamia. The master came up with an idea. "Normally there would be a test for you to do in order to become an S Class wizard but after hearing that story I'm promoting you two immediately to SS Class wizard. All you have ta do is fill in these forms." The master passed them forms to fill in. Since coming to Earthland they could read the letters that was different than theirs. Must be because of the dragon's ability. After filling in the forms they passed it back.

The master collected the papers and sorted them. "And that's it, if you want to know about the jobs and rules of the guild you can ask our lovely bar lady Mira." The two gave Makarov their thanks and stood up. "Ah just a quick question." He called getting their attention. "Who else knows about your predicament?" He asked. ID answered. "Lucy Heartfilia. She knows everything about us as we know about her. She's is like a 'sister' to us, family. And we already started training her to help her get stronger and now that we're also in a guild we'll also help the others train, but we'll decide on who else we can tell once we gained enough of their trust." The master nodded. "Alright you two can go. Remember if there is anything you two need, don't be afraid to ask." The master gave them a warm smile and they smiled back. Lamia dispersed the silencing spell and the two left closing the door behind them.

 **{Masters office}**

The master laid back into his chair. "Those two. They'll do great things I can see it. It must have been fate that sent them to us. 'Fairy Tails Guardian Dragon' yes I like that word. It fits ID well." The master got a perverted smile. "And Lamia she's got one hell of a gorgeous body and rack." Makarov giggled perversely. At that moment a small lightning struck the master on the head electrocuting him. "Gyaaa!"

 **{At the Guild bar}**

"Gyaaa!" The whole guild heard the master yell. "What was that?" asked one member. "Not sure, maybe the master dropped something on his foot." Added the other. But if you look closely you could see a small trail of smoke coming from Lamia's finger. "Pervert." Mumbled Lamia, with her sensitive hearing she heard the master clearly and so did ID as he shook his head. The two sat down at the bar. "Did you two finish with your talk with that master?" Asked Mira as she approached them from behind the bar.

"Yeah, we had a few things to discuss but it's now settled, the master is quite understanding." Answered ID. "Can I have some tea please Mira-Chan? Oh, and a G & T for ID-Nim" ordered Lamia and Mira giggled at the given name but went to get the given orders. ID looked around the guild and noticed there missing someone. "Where's Lucy?" he asked. "Oh, she went with Natsu and Happy to go search for Macao that hasn't returned yet." Explained Mira.

"Oi, are those two one of the new members?" The said two's ears twitched at hearing the small talk in the guild. "Yeah, and they look damn stunning, especially that gorgeous woman with grey hair. Man she looks even hotter than Mirajane!" Whispered a member. This time Mirajane's ear twitched at hearing her name. "And that black haired one with the pony tail, is he a guy or a girl?" whispered another. The two girls looked at ID. He looked calm so far but you can see that he's listening and making sure that they don't mistake him for a girl. "Are you two nitwits Idiots! He's a guy, use your damn eyes." reprimanded Cana. "Sorry!" the two scurried off.

"Geez, the guys in this guild are idiots." She mumbled. "So you can figure out I'm a guy?" ID asked not in rudeness but curious. "Of course." She huffed. "A girl can make out the difference between a men and a woman." She stated. "And what's that?" He asked. "Intuition." She finished. At that moment the guilds doors opened.

"We're back!" Called Natsu walking in carrying Macoa and Lucy, Happy and Romeo trailing after. "Welcome back! So you found Macoa-San?" asked Mira. "Aye! Macao defeated about 19 Vulcan's but got beaten by the twentieth one." Chirped Happy.

"So how did it go Lu-Chan?" Lamia asked her 'sister' as Lucy approaches the bar. "It wasn't that difficult, but as Happy said we encountered a Vulcan on the snowy mountain even though Macao-San was possessed by the damn thing he was a pervert!" Huffed Lucy upset. "But you should have seen how Lucy defeated that Vulcan with a nice hard kick!" Jumped Natsu into the conversation. "She defeated it all by herself, she's crazy good." Added Happy his own two cents.

ID was glad that she could defend herself. "Nice work Lucy!" Lucy shyly chuckled. "It's all thanks to your martial arts training ID. If you hadn't trained me, I would have been caught." She thanked him. "And I want to thank you as well for training the young girl. If it wasn't for her I'd still be possessed by the Vulcan." Thanked Macao in gratitude as he joined the group. "You're welcome, Macao-San, we're happy that Lu-Chan was able to help." And so they continued the conversation till it was time to go home.

Our group of protagonists was walking down the street that night. "So you found a place for us to live in?" Asked Lucy as she walked close to the edge of the canal. "Careful not to fall in to the water Lu-Chan." Warned lamia. "Yeah, Mira said that there is a nice house for 120,000 jewels for a month. And it has three bedrooms with a single bar room and it's fully furnished." Said ID.

"That's a decent price for a house. But it's too bad that the house doesn't have a separate bathroom for each room." Moaned Lucy. "I understand but unfortunately that's all they have for us." Stated lamia. "Well, we'll take what we get. Starting tomorrow let's go job hunting!" Exclaimed ID ready for some adventure and the girls agreed along with him.

* * *

 **And there you have it readers chapter 2. Now i realize it may be a shorter chapter compared to the first but it was due to not much happening. The next chapter though will be longer. As you might have realized, yes i skipped the 'Daybreak' part cause of it being a very short arc or part of the story. Some readers won't like me doing this but if i did I would just kept on dragging this story on and on and on, so i'll be mainly focus on the big parts such as; the fight with Eisenwald for the flute of Zeref, Demon Island and like the tower of heaven one.**

 **Also i would like to ask for a Beta. My friend that was supposed to help me Beta this chapter has moved to China and he won't have the time to go over it. That means i went over this chapter myself. So if anyone would like to Beta my story please PM me, cause English is my second Language and it's not that brilliant lol.**

 **Decipher:**

 **CM: Council Member.**

 **Please Review and thank you for at least reading my story's.**

 **GREYDRONE70 Signing off.**


End file.
